Thank You
by As One
Summary: ONESHOT: Akari never imagined Mitani would be a good listener. [Slight Mitani x Akari and hints of Akari x Hikaru]


**A/N:** I've read Hikaru no Go since…long ago. And I was always attracted to Mitani and Akari as a couple though…I have no idea why. They don't really show affection in the series but I always liked them as a couple. It might be because Mitani had always been one of my favorite characters in the series. Who knows? I've recently had a sudden craving for Hikaru no Go and had been watching the anime version of it. Eek! I fell for Mitani all over again. Haha. And still liked Mitani and Akari as a couple. And there is not enough of fanfics of them. So it's my job to submit one for Mitani x Akari lovers like myself. Right now, it is 4:30 a.m. I was really bored and couldn't sleep so I came up with this one-shot. I hope you enjoy it and remember to leave a review. Thanks. Enjoy.

* * *

"Oi."

"…"

"Oi."

"Hm?"

"Your move."

"Ah, oh! Gomen, Mitani-kun!" The young brunette apologized, smiling brightly at him before picking up a stone between her fingers. Sitting across from her was her opponent, Mitani Yuuki, who was waiting patiently for her move, sitting crossed-legged. They were alone in the chemistry lab for no other members were able to make it that day. Everyone was busy with other extra curricular activities that they couldn't make it. It was a little upsetting but Mitani and Akari managed to play against each other. More like the boy teach and the girl learn.

Mitani rested his elbow on his knee and his fist against his chin as he eyed the girl in front of her. He looked back down on the board and blinked at her hand as she placed the stone gently on the said object.

"This is okay, right?" He heard her question carefully with a slight frown, only to smile when he had gave her a nod of reassurance in return.

"It's fine." He answered simply before picking up a stone as well, placing it on the board. He pulled away his hand from the board and continued to eye Akari. He watched her fall into a deep thought again, much like she did a few seconds ago. He let out a quiet sigh, closing his eyes. "Oi." He called out. He opened his eyes and looked at Akari once more with his violet-colored eyes. "You seem out of it these days." He stated, tilting his head to the opposite side, putting his hands down in front of him. "Something on your mind?"

Akari blinked her eyes slowly at Mitani, giving him a faint smile. "Iie." She said as a response, shaking her head once. "Nothing's on my mind." She added before picking up a stone and continuing the game between her and Mitani. She hesitantly pulled away her hand, averting her eyes to the boy in front of her, slowly, to find out that he was still staring at her. "Does it…seem like something's on my mind?" She questioned, looking back down at her hand before pulling it away.

Mitani shrugged once before digging through for a stone and placing it on the board. "That's why I asked, isn't it?" He asked in an obvious tone, lifting a brow at her. "But if you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine." He added with a soft sigh, closing his eyes and lowering his head. "It'll be troublesome to listen, anyways." He ended, waiting for the girl's move and answer. He stayed in that position for a moment before opening one eye. "Your move again, you know."

"Ah, oh, yeah." Akari nodded once, putting her hand in the bowl for another stone. Truth be told, she did have something in mind. Something…some_one_ named Hikaru. Couldn't he call or stop by every once in awhile to ask them how was everything going on? She wondered everyday if he was doing all right and if he missed any of them. Go club was starting to expand, little by little, and Akari wanted to show him how much she had improved by being in the club. She wanted him to see that she was getting good. She wanted him to acknowledge her.

Akari sighed softly, drooping her shoulders and closing her eyes before opening them when she had heard a clack. It was her turn to move again. Her hand wasn't really following, though. Her mind wasn't in the game, either. All she was thinking was about Hikaru. She couldn't really help it. It was as if her mind had…a mind of its own…if that even made sense.

"It's Shindou, isn't it?"

Akari stretched her eyes open in slight surprise, looking up at Mitani, who was closing his eyes and picking at his ear with his pinkie finger. He dropped his hand in front of his crossed legs again, opening his eyes to look at the surprised Akari. He lifted a brow as a small chuckle managed to escape his mouth. "Isn't it?" He added as he watched Akari frown slightly and sulking in her chair. He rolled his eyes before dropping his hands onto the board, mixing the white and black go stones together, getting a surprised reaction from Akari.

"Ah! W-What are you doing, Mitani-kun?!" She managed to question, blinking at his sudden actions. Mitani sighed softly and started to separate the two colored stones, gathering and placing his black stones in the go bowl. He closed the lid to it as he glanced over at Akari, who was now gathering the white stones and placing them in the bowl with a surprised look still worn on her face. She closed the lid and blinked at Mitani, with a frown. Mitani lifted a brow at her and shot her a glance, scowling softly.

"Tche." He scoffed, closing his eyes and getting up from his chair. "What's with that look?" He inquired, stretching lightly in his spot. He looked over at her again with one eye opened to realize she was looking up at him with an obvious expression. He huffed once before turning away from her, closing his opened eye. "I didn't feel like playing someone who had a lot of things on their mind." He stated, walking over to pick up his uniform jacket. "Distraction." He muttered, swinging his jacket over his shoulder and putting it on. _'Distraction named Shindou…'_

"You could've said you resign, Mitani-kun." The girl murmured, pouting up at the said boy. Mitani glanced over his shoulder before turning his head back forward. He picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder, letting it hang down his fingers by the strap. "Or are you way too cocky to say that?" She questioned, enfolding her arms across her chest, lifting a brow at him.

"I never said I was resigning." He shot back, stuffing his free hand into his pocket and turning his body fully around to face Akari. "I would've won anyways." He stated. "I always do." He added, turning his back toward the girl to walk toward the door. Akari stood from her seat and held out a hand at him.

"Wait! Are you going home?"

"Yeah." He answered, stopping in his track to look over his shoulder. "Why?" He demanded, turning around fully again. He blinked his glassy violet-colored eyes as he watched the girl avert her eyes to the ground, dropping her hand down beside her with frown. She seemed upset. Very upset, indeed. He let a small smirk form across his lips before letting out a small chuckle afterward. "Perhaps Fujisaki-hime has something on her mind that she wants to let out?" He asked in a rather taunting manner, lifting a brow.

"…Will you listen?" Akari quietly murmured, lowering her head. Mitani blinked his eyes at her, pulling his arm down beside him to place his bag back down on the chemistry counter.

"Nani? Can't hear you. Speak up." He said as Akari shifted her weight from one foot to another, fidgeting with her fingers in front of her. She bit her bottom lip gently, continuing to play with the ends of her fingers.

"If I tell you," she started softly again, "will you listen?" She repeated her question, moving her eyes from the ground to the boy to look at him. Mitani closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh before ruffling his hair once and walking back over to Akari. He settled himself back down on the chair, resting his hands in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, blinking his eyes once or twice.

"So?" He let out, lifting a brow. "What's on your mind?"

Akari looked back down at him and nodded once before sitting down in her chair as well with a faint smile. "Arigatou, Mitani-kun." She thanked softly, only to get Mitani rolling his eyes in response. She giggled slightly into her hand, shaking her head. "No, really! Thank you." She repeated herself, her smile not going away.

"All right, all right. I got it. You're grateful. I got it already." The boy groaned impatiently, leaning his body back only slightly to be at Akari's eye level. "Just hurry up and tell me what's on your mind so I can go home." He muttered, closing his eyes and letting out a yawn, scratching the back of his head.

Akari smiled and nodded. Even though he was saying that, Akari knew. She knew that Mitani would be few of the people who'd actually listen to her problem and what was on her mind, even though he would never admit it to anyone else. She felt she could talk to him, though. She was grateful.


End file.
